1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for cleaning roller pads and/or paintbrushes. More particularly, this invention relates to a hands-free method and apparatus for cleaning roller pads and/or paintbrushes.
2. Related Art
Various approaches for cleaning roller pads and paintbrushes have been attempted. Some of these are represented, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,459; 5,413,133; 5,487,399; 5,626,158; and 5,363,869. Each of these attempts, however, has suffered from one or more drawbacks and has therefore failed to provide an adequate solution to the industry needs.